


Covert Ops

by LovelySocks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU where her name isn't daisy bc I don't like her as daisy, F/M, Fluff, I'm really bitter, MY BABIES, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySocks/pseuds/LovelySocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Mack are on a stealth op by themselves (almost). Things go south, but not in the way that was expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert Ops

“Secure the warehouse on the east side of the compound,” Coulson had ordered, and Mack was reciting under his breath now. Skye rolled her eyes, already having listened to his mutterings for the past fifteen minutes. Mack was nervous; unusually so. Perhaps it was because this enemy was different, or this op, or the fact that this mission just so happened to be assigned to the two of them. Alone. Well, except for Fitzsimmons on the comm line with them and Bobbi and Hunter in a truck nearby. Okay, not alone. But alone as they get on these sorts of missions.  
Most likely the second option though, Skye thought with a twinge of some bitter feeling. Disappointment? Regret? She didn’t know, and there wasn’t time to think about it. Mack was on the move.  
She followed only a step behind his heel, taking in the scene as they skirted the outer fence of the base. Soldiers patrolled the cement drives and stood post outside of the low, gray buildings.  
“Get the crates and load them into the truck,” Mack whispered, crouching behind a conveniently located rock ledge that gave them just enough cover to see most of the southern half of the base.  
“Thanks, Coulson,” Skye mumbled teasingly. She knew he was just calming himself down, but still felt slightly irritated just the same. He chuckled breathlessly.  
“I spy, with my little eye, four soldiers outside of our warehouse. All armed with assault rifles and all look alert,” she continued, this time talking to Fitz. “You copy?”  
“Yeah? Yeah! Just give me a minute.” The engineer replied sleepily. He must have dozed off, and Skye couldn’t blame him. It was about three in the morning back at S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Simmons’ voice came on the line.  
“There’s a blind spot in between two of the soldiers on the northern side. There could be an access point there, I’m double-checking now.”  
Silence.  
“A ventilation shaft opens there, although it’s significantly high off of the ground. The rotation also seems to be an eight-minute block; don’t quote me on that. So-”  
“You’ll have eight minutes to get into a vent that’s ten feet off of the ground on the opposite side of the warehouse.” Fitz cut in, finishing Simmons’ sentence and breaking it down. Mack nodded, closing his eyes.  
“Exactly where does the vent open?”  
“Twelve feet from the left,” both scientists chimed in unison.  
“Ugh,” Skye groaned, suddenly realizing their odds of pulling this off without a hitch.  
Mack just sighed in agreement. 

They waited patiently for Simmons’ signal , which would be coming in about five minutes. In the meantime, the silence between Skye and Mack grew from comfortable to just slightly awkward.  
“So, you and Elena?” Skye said, trying desperately for any conversation at all. Mack’s eyebrows raised in surprise, and he seemed to be quite taken aback. He blinked, once, twice. Then he smiled and laughed a little bit.  
“No, I- You don’t know?” He laughed again. Skye blushed and stammered. “Well, you- you guys- I don’t- what?”  
“Elena isn’t interested in me.”  
“Well, why not?” Skye asked, genuinely curious as to why anybody shouldn’t be into Mack, just a little bit.  
“She’s, uh, more into ladies.”  
“Oh.”  
“Guys, get moving,” came Simmons, and her tone made it obvious she heard the whole conversation. Mack chuckled and stood carefully, making sure he was still invisible to soldiers in the base.  
Skye reached up and grabbed Mack’s outstretched palm, hauling herself onto her feet and brushing the dirt that had accumulated off of her.  
“Warehouse at 10 o’clock. Approaching now.” Mack whispered to Simmons. Apparently Fitz had fallen asleep again, and occasionally the two heard sounds of Simmons drinking what was probably tea.  
Mack quickly spotted the vent opening, and Skye’s heart plummeted when she saw it. The only way they could get up there would be to climb on crates, which there were none.  
“Well, Tremors, someone’s gonna have to stand on the other’s shoulders.”  
“Nice try, Agent Mackenzie. We’ve got other options.”  
A closer study revealed that there were no other options.  
With a sigh, Skye looked at the smug face of Mack and resignedly began climbing onto his shoulders. He crouched, which helped, but he was a foot taller than her, which did not help.  
“Four minutes,” Simmons yawned. Skye snarled in frustration.  
Finally, she situated herself into a sitting position on his hips, but she would not climb any higher until they were against the wall.  
“Under the vent, Agent,” she ordered in her best impression of May.  
“Aye-aye, captain.” 

With much hassling, grunting, and agonizing time-consuming, Skye made it into the vent.  
“Two minutes.”  
“Thanks for the update, Mom.”  
Skye reached down and grabbed Mack by the forearms, straining and doing her best to not fall. Mack helped by putting his feet on the wall and doing an odd wall-crawling thing.  
They were both in the vent just as time ran out.  
Skye collapsed into the side of the vent, panting and wheezing while Mack watched the guard pass underneath.  
“Where to, Siri?” Skye asked as soon as she caught her breath. Simmons huffed in annoyance.  
“You know, this is usually your job,” she remarked, keys clacking loudly over the comm. “And if not your job, then Fitz’s.”  
“Make him do it then.”  
“He’s asleep!”  
Sigh.  
“Make a left as soon as possible.” Simmons finally said.  
Mack grinned.  
“Lead the way, Tremors.”

After getting hopelessly lost (twice), Simmons finally delivered the duo into a maintenance closet just off of the main outer doors. Ironically, the vent also led directly outside.  
“You still have to take out the four guards before Bobbi and Hunter can come in with the truck”  
“Yeah, yeah. We’ll get to that.”  
Skye shut off her own comm before Simmons could reply. Mack winced immediately. Skye rolled her eyes and opened the door.  
The warehouse had only one guard inside, and she patrolled the lower level. Mack and Skye just so happened to be up on a catwalk above her.  
Skye turned to Mack.  
“Do you want this one, or shall I?”  
“You can have it.”  
Skye removed the icer from her belt and stared intently at the figure below her, pulling the trigger. The guard fell to the ground.  
Night night, she thought, remembering the original name of the guns.  
Mack dropped delicately to the ground and dragged the soldier behind a pile of crates.  
“Go get the others, Agent. I’ll signal Bobbi and Hunter.”  
Skye nodded and pressed her fingers to her comm to turn it back on. Simmons was still grumbling.

Three guards down in ten minutes, Skye smirked and raised the barrel to the fourth, who was standing about ten yards away, staring at the patch of bushes where Bobbi and Hunter were hiding in the truck. It didn’t matter. He was soon unconscious like the other four.  
Mack stood guard over the pile of guards (how ironic), sitting on a crate and staring at the rest of the base with a concerned look on his face.  
“Hey,” Skye said, trying to keep his attention from slipping. He refocused on her.  
“I signaled Bobbi and Hunter, they should be making their way, we just have to get the gate.”  
“Okay, when’s that going to be?”  
“Now,” Mack said, glancing at his watch.  
“Give me warning next time,” Skye grumbled, only half-joking. Mack stood up and stretched.  
Skye opened the gate while Mack cranked the warehouse door open, and both of them watched as Bobbi and Hunter drove up.  
“Took you long enough,” Hunter whined as soon as the truck door opened. “We’ve been waiting for an age and a half.”  
“It was thirty minutes, max.” Bobbi chided.  
“At any rate, we’ve got to get this show on the road,” Mack interrupted. “We’ve got thirty crates to move and less than ten minutes to do it before someone checks on those guards.”  
The next five minutes were silent, everyone checking crate labels for ‘Y-015XL’ and hauling them into the truck bed when they found one.  
“So, you two weren’t making out in the truck he whole time?” Skye finally asked Hunter. Hunter shrugged. “Nobody said that.”  
“HUNTER!” Bobbi shouted, probably a little bit more loudly than she meant to. “No, Skye, we ARE human beings with a capacity for conversation.”  
“Speaking of which,” Mack said, chiming in. “Skye, can aliens carry normal conversations?”  
“No, we just shit through our mouths and make grunting noises.” Skye replied, lugging one of the last crates into the car. Hunter laughed and then made an excited noise- he found another crate.  
“Really? I might have to get Fitz to help me study that abnormal behavior,” Mack teases, carrying another.  
“Oh, you can study me anytime you like,” Skye leaps off of the truck and then, horrified, realizes exactly what she just said. The room is silent while Bobbi and Hunter exchange a knowing glance and Mack just stands, staring at Skye with his mouth half open.  
She quickly rummages through a corner, produces the last box, and loads it up, trying to cover her mistake. She blushed furiously.  
“Well, that’s the last of them.” Bobbi said after a minute or two, watching Mack put the last crate in. “I guess we’ll see you guys back at base.  
“Yeah, we need to get out of here.” Mack replied, glancing nervously at his watch.  
“Do I dare ask if there’s room in the truck?” Skye asked hopefully. Bobbi shook her head.  
“Hunter’s going to need all the space he can get to sleep. And I’m driving. But I do think Simmons might have ideas. Simmons?”  
The gentle snoring that nobody had noticed until that moment stopped abruptly.  
“Y-yes? Car, yes. The garage is the to your left.”  
“Well, there’s our cue.” Bobbi said as the alarm suddenly started blaring.  
Skye and Mack dash for the door to the left while Bobbi and Hunter loaded into the truck. The car sped off so fast the tires left tread marks in the cement floor.  
Kudos to Simmons, Skye thought. The garage was indeed existent and lying before them, filled with jeeps ripe for the taking.  
“Go, go go!” Skye shouted at Mack, who had just begun hotwiring one of them. She held her icer up defensively.  
Three guards burst in just as the car roared to life.  
“Get in!”  
Bam.  
One guard down and Skye was already in the front seat of the car. Mack floored the gas pedal and burst out of the open garage door and out of the gate, heading back home at last.

“It’ll be at least twenty minutes before they’re ready to come after us,” Mack said after a while. “And we’re still a ten-hour drive from base.”  
“You’d think Coulson would just send May to pick us up in the bus.” Skye yawned, suddenly realizing how late it was.  
“I’m not driving the whole way back, we’ll stop in the nearest town.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’ll be damned if I have to drive ten hours after that. My blood pressure’s skyrocketed and I absolutely will be getting sleep before the sun rises.”  
“Okay, Agent. Whatever you say.”  
Mack reached up and turned off his comm; after a minute, Skye did the same. 

After an hour of driving, they reached a small town east of nowhere and pulled into the first motel they saw.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher,” Skye heard when Mack spoke to the receptionist. She wasn’t really paying attention, only thinking about how if they were being pursued, then the soldiers would certainly see their own car parked outside.  
She brought it up as soon as Mack got a room key.  
“Shit, Tremors. I think we might just have to ditch the car and phone in May.”  
Skye nodded, and then added, “Not until I get some sleep though. I’ll drive the car out and walk back.”  
“Be careful.”

Another painstaking hour later, Skye arrived back at the motel and knocked on room number 32.  
Mack opened it after a minute and Skye blushed to see him standing there in his boxers and T-shirt. Luckily, it was dark.  
She locked and bolted the door behind her, closed the curtains, and stuck a doorstop in front of the door, just to be safe.  
Mack flipped on the light and Skye’s stomach sank into the floor. They’d gotten a room with a single king-sized bed.  
“Yeah, not my preference either. But spies make do with what they’re given.”  
“Lucky I’m technically a consultant then.”  
“You were a consultant, agent.”  
“Thanks so much for reminding me.”  
“That’s my job, Tremors.” Mack winked and threw back the covers, checking for bugs, Skye guessed. She showered and let the hot water soothe her sore muscles.  
It was a cheap motel, so of course the hot water ran out. But it was nice while it lasted.  
Skye realized immediately that she had no clean clothes, because why would her day be any better than that? She dressed back into her briefs and shirt, although she left her pants on the floor.  
She regretted that immediately, forgetting that she and Mack had to share a bed. He was already asleep, though, so she just climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Skye fell asleep rather quickly, tired from the day’s activities.

4 o’clock. That’s what the alarm clock said when she felt Mack start moving around.  
“Why are you awake?” she groaned, only half-expecting an answer. She died a little inside when he turned on the light.  
“I can’t sleep,” he mumbled abashedly, rubbing his eyes. Skye sat up, cranky and tired.  
“I can’t believe I still have two hours to sleep and you woke me up because you can’t sleep.” She swung her legs out and was sitting somewhat upright with her bare legs dangling over the edge of the bed. She yawned.  
“Well, I mean…” He flicked the light back off again.  
“What was the point of turning it on, then?”  
“To irritate you.”  
“Agent Alphonso Mackenzie, you get your ass back into bed right this instant.”  
“Well damn, with pleasure.”  
Skye reddened, realizing the implications of her statement. To be fair, it was four in in morning.  
Mack slid back into the bed behind her and grabbed Skye by the shoulders, lying down so that she was half-on his chest. She rolled over to look him in the eyes. They sparkled with amusement and mischief. Propping herself up on her elbow, she said in an authoritative voice, “What exactly are your intentions, Mackenzie?”  
“This,” he replied, and closed the gap between their lips, pressing his against hers in such a perfect way that it made Skye’s heart skip.  
Oh.  
He pulled away, just slightly, and grinned. She moved her arms forward to rest on his shoulders and set her chin on his chest.  
“You know, Mack, I think I can make do just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just got lazy because this took me like all day, but I hope it was good!


End file.
